A New Namikaze: A Second Chance: Chapter 1
by Emilysakura83
Summary: Naruto lived his whole life without parents. Now, he HAS parents! Even him and Sasuke are friends, and he no longer has the demon! Follow Naruto on a new series, A New Namikaze!


Hey guys! I'm here with ANOTHER story and this time, It's a SERIES! It's where Naruto's parents survive, Sasuke is friends with Naruto, and everyone respects Naruto. ALSO, because Minato didn't die, Naruto's name is Naruto Namikaze. Naruto gets a second chance (hence the name) and his parents are alive! Enjoy!

A New Namikaze: A Second Chance:

The little 6 year-old Naruto Namikaze sat in his favorite tree just outside his house. His tree had a perfect view of the village and Hokage statue. The tree had a ladder to climb up and a bright orange slide going down. The slide connected to a small wood tree house painted orange (because of Naruto's favorite color). On the side of the tree house had the painted Leaf sign. Minato had built it for him for his 3rd birthday. Naruto smiled at his father's carved face and grinned with his eyes closed.

"I'm gonna be the Hokage, just you watch, Ottosan!" Naruto yelled.

"Naru-chan! It's time for lunch!" Kushina, Naruto's mother, yelled.

"Coming, Okaasan!" Naruto yelled as he ran into his tree house and slid down the slide.

Naruto slurped up the last ramen noodle of his third bowl of lunch and drank the remains.

"Can I please go play with Sasuke-san now?" Naruto begged. Kushina and Minato looked at eachother.

"Alright but you better be back by 6:00!" Kushina said.

"That's only 3 hours, Okaasan! How do you expect me to play? That's too short!" Naruto growled.

"You NEED to be home for dinner! Talking back is what BAD BOYS do, you can be BETTER!" Kushina yelled back.

"Bu-" Naruto was about to reply when his mother stopped him.

"Talk back again and make it 2 HOURS!" Kushina scolded.

Naruto just frowned, got up from him chair, and ran out the door.

"Hi, Naruto!" Sasuke as Naruto ran to Sasuke's backyard. Behind Sasuke were his other friends, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. Naruto waved to them.

"I only have 3 hours here! Can you believe that!?" Naruto yelled. His friends just shook their heads.

"Hey, how has your move Kage Bushin No Jutsu been going?" Shikamaru asked. "It must be so bothersome to keep practicing that move, but it is pretty cool."

Naruto grinned. "I completed it! But I can only do a few hundred. It isn't that many, but Jiraiya-sensei, who's also my godfather, said if I do anymore it will wipe out my chakra because I am young." Naruto put his hands together and yelled "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!". In a flash, about 50 clones appeared around them. "Wasn't that AWESOME!?" All of the Naruto clones yelled.

His friends were shocked.

"I can do more, but I don't want to wipe out my chakra. I need to preserve it for my training after dinner with Jiraiya-sensei! He's teaching me to do Ottosan's special move, Rasengan!" Naruto smirked.

"For a kid, you sure are strong!" Naruto heard. He turned around to see Itachi emerging from the door. "You guys better be careful out here, I don't want you getting hurt." Itachi smiled at them. He looked at his little 7 year-old brother that he happened to love so much.

"You aren't the only one in training, Naruto! Itachi-oniichan is teaching me about using kunai and shuriken! He even taught me the Kakon: Goukakyuu Jutsu!" Sasuke grinned. As Sasuke made the hand signs, Itachi stopped him from going any further.

"Now now, Not here. Your gonna burn something down!" Itachi said. All of a sudden, a loud scream screeched their ears.

"Ottosan!" Sasuke yelled. All of them ran into the house to find Sasuke's father hanging over the shoulder of a ninja. The ninja was from Iwagakure and he wore a black cloak and a hood, but his forehead protector was in plain sight.

"Out of the way, brats, or else." The ninja said.

"Give me back my dad! Oniichan, where is Okaasan?!" Sasuke yelled.

"He isn't home! I guess we have to get Ottosan back ourselves!" Itachi replied.

The ninja just laughed. "You can TRY! Your just a bunch of brats! I'm out of here. Like you guys would stand a chance."

"Why do you even want my dad!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Well let's say, his EYE." The ninja smirked. Just then, another ninja burst through the window shattering glass everywhere.

"Seikou! I got the Byakugan, hurry up and get the Sharingan!" The another ninja yelled. He looked at the kids. "Oh, just some brats. Get rid of them and FAST, these eyes are valuable."

"Yeah yeah." Seikou muttered.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

Seikou made some hand signs and then fire began to form in his hand. He aimed it at the kids and shot fire that surrounded them in a swirl.

"Ack! They're trying to get away!" Coughed Itachi. As the fire went out, smoke filled the room. Itachi used his Sharingan that he had just recently got to see through to smoke.

"They're (cough) gone!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"Let's go get back Ottosan!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi motioned for them to follow and they all leaped out the window.

"Kiba, do you think you can follow them by their scent?" Itachi asked.

"Sure! I can try, I'll do my best!" Kiba grinned. He was excited because he was FINALLY in a situation where he can use his sense of smell. Though Kiba was only 6, his smelling wasn't perfected yet, but it was good enough. Kiba lead the group through the forest as Akamaru chased beside them. Akamaru began to bark, meaning they were here.

"I got this guys, don't worry!" Naruto grinned. He made a hand sign and yelled "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Just then, about 200 clones popped up.

"WHAT!? HOW DOES THOSE PIPSQUEAKS KNOW SUCH AN ADVANCED JITSU!?"

"Whoa, did you guys hear that?" Choji asked.

"I see them with my clones. They aren't far, and they stopped." Naruto said.

"Then lets hurry!" Sasuke yelled, running faster. They all came to a stop when a crowd of Naruto clones blocked them. The kids pushed to the center, where they found the two criminals.

"So what did you say about us kids NOT being able to defeat you?" Naruto grinned.

"Great! Ugh, now we are stuck in THIS mess! Listen, kids, you better run now while you can. Don't underestimate us!" Seikou yelled.

"Don't underestimate US!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm not leaving without my dad!"

"LEAVE! Considering we were able to get the leader of the Uchiha Clan and the daughter of the leader of the Hyuuga clan, we're pretty tough!" Seikou yelled. "Taichou, I had enough of this, let's just teach them a lesson!"

"Baka! These aren't any ordinary clones! They are SHADOW clones!" Taichou yelled. Naruto pointed a finger at them.

"GO!" Naruto commanded. His clones took off, but poofing off one by one. The rest of the kids dashed off into the trees. As the last, or so they thought, clone poofed, Naruto stood infront of the enemies.

"Too easy." Taichou said. He made some hand signs and smashed his hand right into the ground. The floor began to open up, and the surprised Naruto fell right in. POOF!

"What!?" Seikou and Taichou yelled. All of a sudden, a Naruto and his clone popped out, forming a Rasengan. The clone disappeared, and Naruto stuck his arm in front of him, Rasengan first.

"The hell! What kind of move is this!?" Seikou yelled. The Rasengan smashed right into both of the enemies, making them dead on the floor.

"Naruto, why do you take all the fame?" Kiba moaned. Apparently, Sasuke or Itachi didn't care less who killed them, they were just excited their friend and their father was back safely.

"They are both knocked out by some sleeping gas, but they are alright." Itachi said, Relieved. Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder- It was Sasuke!

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "You really were strong out there." Naruto just grinned.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh..Uhmm... Naruto.."

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see Hinata.

"Th-thanks for saving me.." Hinata blushed.

"No problem!" Naruto exclaimed, sticking out a thumbs up at her. She chuckled a little.

"Um, Naruto..." Hinata said.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied.

"N-nothing, nevermind." Hinata blushed. She couldn't bring herself to admit that she liked Naruto, I mean, how could she?

"Naruto." Naruto turned around to see his parents.

"Oh man, what time is it!?" Naruto yelled.

"Way passed the time you were supposed to be home. But we heard everything." Kushina said.

"You did!?" Naruto said surprisingly.

"Yup. Sasuke's mom told us." Minato grinned.

"Go on in, you can sleep over here with everyone else." Kushina smiled.

"REALLY!? THANKS!" Naruto grinned.


End file.
